List of Bugs Bunny cartoons
This is a list of the various animated cartoons featuring Bugs Bunny. He starred in 167 theatrical animated Short films of the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series produced by Warner Bros., and was voiced by the legendary vocal artist Mel Blanc. Also listed are the cartoons featuring the earlier character that evolved into Bugs Bunny (also known as "Happy Rabbit"), as well as those produced after the golden age of American animation. Bugs Bunny shorts in chronological order, based on release date NOTE: All shorts marked with an asterisk are in the public domain. "LT" stands for Looney Tunes; "MM" for Merrie Melodies. The name following this designation is that of the short's director. Cartoons featuring Happy Rabbit "Happy Rabbit" later evolved into Bugs Bunny. 1938 * Porky's Hare Hunt 1938-04-30 (LT, Ben Hardaway and Cal Dalton) – Co-starring Porky Pig 1939 * Prest-O Change-O 1939-03-25 (MM, Chuck Jones) * Hare-um Scare-um 1939-08-12 (MM, Hardaway and Dalton) 1940 * Elmer's Candid Camera 1940-03-02 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd Cartoons featuring Bugs Bunny 1940 * A Wild Hare 1940-07-27 (MM, Tex Avery) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd; Academy Award-nominee for Best Short Subject (Cartoon) 1941 * Elmer's Pet Rabbit 1941-01-04 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd; first appearance of Bugs Bunny's name * Tortoise Beats Hare 1941-03-15 (MM, Avery) – Co-starring Cecil Turtle * Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt 1941-06-07 (MM, Friz Freleng) – Co-starring Hiawatha; Academy Award-nominee for Best Short Subject (Cartoon) * The Heckling Hare 1941-07-05 (MM, Avery) - Co-starring Willoughby the Dog * All This and Rabbit Stew 1941-09-20* (MM, Avery) – One of the "Censored Eleven" * Wabbit Twouble 1941-12-20 (MM, Bob Clampett) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd 1942 * The Wabbit Who Came to Supper 1942-03-28* (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * The Wacky Wabbit 1942-05-02* (MM, Clampett) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * Hold the Lion, Please 1942-06-13 (MM, Jones) * Bugs Bunny Gets The Boid 1942-07-11 (MM, Clampett) – Co-starring Beaky Buzzard * Fresh Hare 1942-08-22* (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * The Hare-Brained Hypnotist 1942-10-31 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * Case of the Missing Hare 1942-12-12* (MM, Jones) 1943 * Tortoise Wins by a Hare 1943-02-20 (MM, Clampett) – Co-starring Cecil Turtle * Super-Rabbit 1943-04-03 (MM, Jones) * Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk 1943-06-12 (MM, Freleng) * Wackiki Wabbit 1943-07-03* (MM, Jones) * A Corny Concerto 1943-07-03* (MM, Clampett) - Not part of the Bugs Bunny series, but a one-shot; Co-starring Porky Pig in the segment 'Tales from the Vienna Woods'. Also starring Elmer Fudd (as composer) and baby Daffy Duck (in segment 'The Blue Danube') * Falling Hare 1943-10-30* (MM, Clampett) 1944 * Little Red Riding Rabbit 1944-01-04 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Red Riding Hood and B.B. Wolf * What's Cookin' Doc? 1944-01-08 (MM, Clampett) * Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears 1944-02-26 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring The Three Bears * Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips 1944-04-22 (MM, Freleng) * Hare Ribbin' 1944-06-24 (MM, Clampett) * Hare Force 1944-07-22 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Willoughby the Dog * Buckaroo Bugs 1944-08-26 (LT, Clampett) – Co-starring Red Hot Ryder; first Bugs Bunny cartoon in the Looney Tunes series * The Old Grey Hare 1944-10-28 (MM, Clampett) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * Stage Door Cartoon 1944-12-16 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd 1945 * Herr Meets Hare 1945-01-13 (MM, Freleng) * The Unruly Hare 1945-02-10 (MM, Frank Tashlin) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * Hare Trigger 1945-05-05 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * Hare Conditioned 1945-08-11 (LT, Jones) * Hare Tonic 1945-11-10 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd 1946 * Baseball Bugs 1946-02-02 (LT, Freleng) * Hare Remover 1946-03-23 (MM, Tashlin) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * Hair-Raising Hare 1946-05-25 (MM, Jones)- Co-starring Gossamer * Acrobatty Bunny 1946-06-29 (LT, Robert McKimson) * Racketeer Rabbit 1946-09-14 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Rocky and Hugo * The Big Snooze 1946-10-05 (LT, Clampett) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * Rhapsody Rabbit 1946-11-09 (MM, Freleng) 1947 * Rabbit Transit 1947-05-10 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Cecil Turtle * A Hare Grows in Manhattan 1947-05-23 (MM, Freleng) * Easter Yeggs 1947-06-28 (LT, McKimson) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * Slick Hare 1947-11-01 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd 1948 * Gorilla My Dreams 1948-01-03 (LT, McKimson) – Co-starring Gruesome Gorilla * A Feather in His Hare 1948-02-07 (LT, Jones) * Rabbit Punch 1948-04-10 (MM, Jones) * Buccaneer Bunny 1948-05-08 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * Bugs Bunny Rides Again 1948-06-12 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * Haredevil Hare 1948-07-24 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Marvin the Martian * Hot Cross Bunny 1948-08-21 (MM, McKimson) * Hare Splitter 1948-09-26 (MM, Freleng) * A-Lad-In His Lamp 1948-10-23 (LT, McKimson) * My Bunny Lies over the Sea 1948-12-14 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Angus McCrory 1949 * Hare Do 1949-01-15 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * Mississippi Hare 1949-02-26 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Colonel Shuffle * Rebel Rabbit 1949-04-09 (MM, McKimson) * High Diving Hare 1949-04-30 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * Bowery Bugs 1949-06-04 (MM, Arthur Davis) * Long-Haired Hare 1949-06-25 (LT, Jones) * Knights Must Fall 1949-07-16 (MM, Freleng) * The Grey Hounded Hare 1949-08-06 (LT, McKimson) * The Windblown Hare 1949-08-27 (LT, McKimson) - Co-starring B.B. Wolf * Frigid Hare 1949-10-08 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Playboy Penguin * Which Is Witch 1949-12-03 (LT, Freleng) * Rabbit Hood 1949-12-24 (MM, Jones) 1950 * Hurdy-Gurdy Hare 1950-01-21 (MM, McKimson) – Co-starring Gruesome Gorilla * Mutiny on the Bunny 1950-02-11 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * Homeless Hare 1950-03-11 (MM, Jones) * Big House Bunny 1950-04-22 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * What's Up Doc? 1950-06-17 (LT, McKimson) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * 8 Ball Bunny 1950-07-08 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Playboy Penguin * Hillbilly Hare 1950-08-12 (MM, McKimson) * Bunker Hill Bunny 1950-09-23 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * Bushy Hare 1950-11-11 (LT, McKimson) * Rabbit of Seville 1950-12-16 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd 1951 * Hare We Go 1951-01-06 (MM, McKimson) * Rabbit Every Monday 1951-02-10 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * Bunny Hugged 1951-03-10 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring The Crusher * The Fair-Haired Hare 1951-04-14 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * Rabbit Fire 1951-05-19 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd * French Rarebit 1951-06-30 (MM, McKimson) * His Hare-Raising Tale 1951-08-11 (LT, Freleng) * Ballot Box Bunny 1951-10-06 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * Big Top Bunny 1951-12-12 (MM, McKimson) 1952 * Operation: Rabbit 1952-01-19 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Wile E. Coyote * Foxy by Proxy 1952-02-23 (MM, Freleng) * 14 Carrot Rabbit 1952-03-15 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * Water, Water Every Hare 1952-04-19 (LT, Jones) - Co-starring Gossamer * The Hasty Hare 1952-06-07 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Marvin the Martian * Oily Hare 1952-07-26 (MM, McKimson) * Rabbit Seasoning 1952-09-20 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd * Rabbit's Kin 1952-11-15 (MM, McKimson) – Co-starring Pete Puma * Hare Lift 1952-12-20 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam 1953 * Forward March Hare 1953-02-04 (LT, Jones) * Upswept Hare 1953-03-14 (MM, McKimson) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * Southern Fried Rabbit 1953-05-02 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * Hare Trimmed 1953-06-20 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam and Granny * Bully for Bugs 1953-08-08 (LT, Jones) * Lumber Jack-Rabbit 1953-09-26 (LT, Jones) – First and only 3D WB cartoon until 2010's Coyote Falls, co-starring Charlie Dog * Duck! Rabbit, Duck! 1953-10-03 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd * Robot Rabbit 1953-12-12 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd 1954 * Captain Hareblower 1954-01-16 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * Bugs and Thugs 1954-03-13 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Rocky and Mugsy * No Parking Hare 1954-05-01 (LT, McKimson) * Devil May Hare 1954-06-19 (LT, McKimson) – Co-starring the Tasmanian Devil * Bewitched Bunny 1954-07-24 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Witch Hazel * Yankee Doodle Bugs 1954-08-28 (LT, Freleng) * Baby Buggy Bunny 1954-12-18 (MM, Jones) 1955 * Beanstalk Bunny 1955-02-12 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd * Sahara Hare 1955-03-26 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam; cameo by Daffy Duck * Hare Brush 1955-05-07 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * Rabbit Rampage 1955-06-11 (LT, Jones) – Cameo by Elmer Fudd * This Is a Life? 1955-07-09 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam and Granny * Hyde and Hare 1955-08-27 (LT, Freleng) * Knight-mare Hare 1955-10-01 (MM, Jones) * Roman Legion-Hare 1955-11-12 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam 1956 * Bugs' Bonnets 1956-01-14 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * Broom-Stick Bunny 1956-02-25 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Witch Hazel * Rabbitson Crusoe 1956-04-28 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * Napoleon Bunny-Part 1956-06-16 (MM, Freleng) * Barbary Coast Bunny 1956-07-21 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Nasty Canasta * Half-Fare Hare 1956-08-18 (MM, McKimson) * A Star Is Bored 1956-09-15 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam * Wideo Wabbit 1956-10-27 (MM, McKimson) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd * To Hare Is Human 1956-12-15 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Wile E. Coyote 1957 * Ali Baba Bunny 1957-02-09 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Daffy Duck * Bedevilled Rabbit 1957-04-13 (MM, McKimson) – Co-starring the Tasmanian Devil * Piker's Peak 1957-05-25 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * What's Opera, Doc? 1957-07-06 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd; inducted into the National Film RegistryNational Film Registry: 1989-2007 * Bugsy and Mugsy 1957-08-31 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Rocky and Mugsy * Show Biz Bugs 1957-11-02 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Daffy Duck * Rabbit Romeo 1957-12-14 (MM, McKimson) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd 1958 * Hare-Less Wolf 1958-02-01 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Charles M. Wolf * Hare-Way to the Stars 1958-03-29 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Marvin the Martian * Now Hare This 1958-05-31 (LT, McKimson) – Co-starring B. B. Wolf * Knighty Knight Bugs 1958-08-23 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam; Academy Award-winner for Best Short Subject (Cartoon) * Pre-Hysterical Hare 1958-11-01 (LT, McKimson) – Co-starring Elmer Fudd 1959 * Baton Bunny 1959-01-10 (LT, Jones) * Hare-Abian Nights 1959-02-28 (MM, Ken Harris) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * Apes of Wrath 1959-04-18 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Gruesome Gorilla; cameo by Daffy Duck * Backwoods Bunny 1959-06-13 (MM, McKimson) * Wild and Woolly Hare 1959-08-01 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * Bonanza Bunny 1959-09-05 (MM, McKimson) – Co-starring Blacque Jacque Shellacque * A Witch's Tangled Hare 1959-10-31 (LT, Abe Levitow) – Co-starring Witch Hazel * People Are Bunny 1959-12-19 (MM, McKimson) – Co-starring Daffy Duck 1960 * Horse Hare 1960-02-13 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * Person to Bunny 1960-04-01 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd * Rabbit's Feat 1960-06-04 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Wile E. Coyote * From Hare to Heir 1960-09-03 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * Lighter Than Hare 1960-12-17 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam 1961 * The Abominable Snow Rabbit 1961-05-20 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Daffy Duck * Compressed Hare 1961-07-29 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Wile E. Coyote * Prince Violent 1961-09-02 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam; later renamed Prince Varmint for television broadcasts 1962 * Wet Hare 1962-01-20 (LT, McKimson) – Co-starring Blacque Jacque Shellacque * Bill of Hare 1962-06-09 (MM, McKimson) – Co-starring the Tasmanian Devil * Shishkabugs 1962-12-08 (LT, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam 1963 * Devil's Feud Cake 1963-02-09 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam * The Million Hare 1963-04-06 (LT, McKimson) – Co-starring Daffy Duck * Hare-Breadth Hurry 1963-06-08 (LT, Jones) – Co-starring Wile E. Coyote * The Unmentionables 1963-09-07 (MM, Freleng) – Co-starring Rocky and Mugsy * Mad as a Mars Hare 1963-10-19 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Marvin the Martian * Transylvania 6-5000 1963-11-30 (MM, Jones) – Co-starring Count Blood Count 1964 * Dumb Patrol 1964-01-18 (LT, Gerry Chiniquy) – Co-starring Yosemite Sam; cameo by Porky Pig * Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare 1964-03-28 (MM, McKimson) – Co-starring the Tasmanian Devil * The Iceman Ducketh 1964-05-16 (LT, Phil Monroe) – Co-starring Daffy Duck * False Hare 1964-07-16 (LT, McKimson) – Co-starring B. B. Wolf; cameo by Foghorn Leghorn (final theatrical Bugs Bunny cartoon until 1990) Post-golden age media featuring Bugs Bunny TV series * The Bugs Bunny Show (1960–2000), compilation series"http://looney.goldenagecartoons.com/tv/" Looney Tunes on Television. Retrieved November 7, 2010. * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990–1995), voiced by Jeff Bergman and Greg Bursonhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0098929/?ref_=nv_sr_1 * Baby Looney Tunes (2002–2005), voiced by Samuel Vincenthttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0338580/?ref_=nv_sr_1 * The Looney Tunes Show (2011–2014), voiced by Jeff Bergmanhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt1726839/?ref_=nv_sr_2 Documentaries * Bugs Bunny: Superstar (1975)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0072751/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 * Chuck Amuck: The Movie (1991)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0299674/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 TV specials * Bugs and Daffy's Carnival of the Animals (1976)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0074283/?ref_=rvi_tt * Bugs Bunny's Easter Special (1977)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0303805/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 * Bugs Bunny's Howl-Oween Special (1978)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0303806/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 * Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet (1979)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0155570/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0154263/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 * Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over (1980)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0154262/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 * The Bugs Bunny Mystery Special (1980)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0303804/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 * Bugs Bunny's Overtures to Disaster (1991), voiced by Jeff Bergmanhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0244444/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 Compilation films * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0078915/?ref_=nv_sr_3 * The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0082679/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 * Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0083701/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 * Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0094939/?ref_=nv_sr_1 Shorts * Box-Office Bunny (1990), voiced by Jeff Bergman (first theatrical Bugs Bunny cartoon since 1964)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0099171/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 * (Blooper) Bunny (Original: 1991, Review: 1997), voiced by Jeff Bergmanhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0101484/?ref_=rvi_tt * Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers (1992), voiced by Jeff Bergmanhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0104527/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 * Carrotblanca (1995), voiced by Greg Bursonhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0112638/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 * From Hare to Eternity (1996), voiced by Greg Bursonhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0119160/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 * Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas (2004), voiced by Joe Alaskeyhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0382067/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 * Daffy Duck for President (2004), voiced by Joe Alaskeyhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0446307/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 Live-action / animated films * Space Jam (1996), voiced by Billy Westhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0117705/?ref_=nv_sr_1 * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003), voiced by Joe Alaskeyhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0318155/?ref_=nv_sr_1 Direct-to-video * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006), voiced by Billy Westhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0896522/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 Cameos Shorts * Naughty Neighbors (1939), the prototype; the only pairing of screwball characters Daffy Duck and Bugs' prototype (both in cameo roles only) * Patient Porky (1940), Bugs' appearance in this short features both his design from A Wild Hare and his earlier prototype's voice * Crazy Cruise (1942) * Porky Pig's Feat (1943), only B&W appearance of the official Bugs * Jasper Goes Hunting (1944), a Paramount Pictures Puppetoon (a 23-second cameo) * Gas (1944), a Private Snafu cartoon * Three Brothers (1944), a Private Snafu cartoon * Odor-able Kitty (1945), a cat disguised as a skunk dresses as Bugs to escape the clutches of the male skunk in this cartoon that would later be identified as Pepé Le Pew * The Goofy Gophers (1947), Bugs' voice is noticeably sped-up for this brief appearance * The Lion's Busy (1950) * Duck Amuck (1953) * Daffy's Rhapsody (2012), appears as a prop Films * Two Guys From Texas (1948), live-action film; Bugs appears briefly in an extended animated dream sequence involving Dennis Morgan and Jack Carsonhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0040910/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 * My Dream Is Yours (1949), live-action film; Bugs appears in a musical dream sequence alongside Doris Day and Jack Carson (with a cameo by Tweety)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0041671/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 * Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983), compilation filmhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0085390/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988), a Disney/Touchstone film; Bugs appears alongside Mickey Mouse for the first timehttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0096438/?ref_=nv_sr_1 * Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990), voiced by Jeff Bergman; appears with Daffy at the film's opening (Daffy and Porky also appear during the end credits). A significantly longer version of the Bugs & Daffy sequence is included in the deleted scenes section of the DVD.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0099700/?ref_=nv_sr_2 TV specials * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990), voiced by Jeff Bergmanhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0154129/?ref_=nv_sr_1 * The Earth Day Special (1990), voiced by Jeff Bergmanhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0255132/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 TV series * Taz-Mania (1993), voiced by Greg Burson; episodes "Wacky Wombat" and "A Devil Of A Job"http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0103562/?ref_=nv_sr_1 * Animaniacs (1993-1994; 1997), voiced by Greg Burson; episodes "Video Review," "The Warners 65th Anniversary Special" and "Back in Style"http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0105941/?ref_=nv_sr_1 * Histeria! (1998), voiced by Billy West; episodes "The Wild West," "The U.S. Civil War - Part II" and "Great Heroes of France"http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0175738/?ref_=fn_al_tt_4 Direct-to-video * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992), no voice actorhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0105598/?ref_=nv_sr_3 * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000), voiced by Joe Alaskeyhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0248575/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 References See also * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1929–1939) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1940–1949) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1950–1959) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1960–1969) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1970–present and miscellaneous) Bugs Bunny